Lost Days
by JustJessy
Summary: This is a story on a girl, Bliss and her love for nature. But thing turn for the worst when an accident bring her to Silent hill. These are the diary posts from her adventure around Silent Hill. Includes Language and stuff..
1. Chapter 1

Intro

"_Hello my name is Bliss Emerson. And I'm going to the tell you a story. You may not believe me then again no one does. _

_But I must let people know about that town.. Silent Hill. _

_And the horrors going on in that messed up town! Anyway.. I'm going to start at the beginning. When I walk into Silent Hill."_

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 1 THE TRIP_

**_7/4/2013 _**

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_ I'm soo excited! I'm going on a trip with a few of my friends to tour around Calfornia. _**

**_We're going to rent a car and drive it. Mainly, my friends are going for the guys and shopping. _**

**_But, I on the other hand want to check out the nature.. if there is any... Keep ya posted!_**

**__****_ Love, _**

**__****_ Bliss _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

_** 7/5/2013**_

_** Dear Diary,**_

_**This day 1 of our trip. It's Ally, Sammi, and me,we drove from our hometown Tucson, Arizona. **_

_**I'm the youngest of the group, I'm only 15, Ally is 19, and Sammi is 17. **_

_**I bet you thinking, "Hey! Isn't she a little too young?", **_

_**Well frankly it doesn't matter when your parent leave you and you live with your friend who taking you on the trip does it?**_

_** Anyways, today we drove to Los Angeles got a hotel room and crashed. 'Cause Ally was tired from driving.. which I never understood that.**_

_**People getting tired from too much driving?.. Oh well, guess I will find out in a few years.. **_

_**Well we heard of a lake around here and Ally says she take me there tomorrow. **_

_**Well that sounds like a lot of fun. Well I will tell you how it goes tomorrow.**_

_** Love, **_

_** Bliss **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

_**7/6/2013**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Something happen I don't know.. one minute we were driving.. Next the car goes out of control and we crash.**_

_**I wake up with blood all over me. The car is right next to me and it's flipped over. **_

_**Sammi, sadly, didn't make it... and Ally is missing.. I don't know what to do.. I'm scared and alone.**_

_** I can't see that well. There is a thick fog blanketing this place. **_

_**I think I should rest then walk to the nearest town and ask for help. **_

_**Hopefully, I can get some help and then find Ally.. She like a older sister to me. I would hate to lose her. **_

_**Hang on, Ally.. Where ever you are.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Bliss**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

_**7/7/2013**_

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I look in the car for useful items, I found a gun, some bullets, first aid kit, a cell phone, and some type of old radio. _**

**_I decided to keep my diary and write whatever happens when I can. Because you don't know when it will come in handy. _**

**_Well, I said sorry and goodbye forever to Sammi body, her soul is already gone. _**

**_And I made my way to a town in look for help and in search of Ally._**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Bliss_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4**

"Hi it's Bliss and I was able to recover a tape and recorder and I decided at the moment to do this instead of my diary.

I feel like I've been walking forever. I can't see a thing still. I get a noise now and again and decide to chase it. I never find out what it is..."

"RAWR!" "Like that if you heard it. I don't know what it is but it's scary..."

_Silence for a few minutes_. "I'm sorry I must be going crazy... I thought I saw something and it looked like it wanted to be followed.."

_Silence_ again, then _footsteps_. "Oh my.." everything cuts goes to a _silence_ a_ little buzzing noise_.

"Oh my god.. it looks like I'm not the only one.. the only accident... I see a lot of blood and turned over cars.." _silence with footsteps again_.

"Oh my.." _Silence and a little noise_, (Bliss was throwing up because the sight of all that death). "Sorry.. This is just a horrible slight"_ a little sobbing and moving of objects_.

"If you can hear that, I'm looking for something useful, because they aren't going to use thing anymore.. AH-HUH. This might come in hand. A flashlight I might be able to see a little better."

"RAWR!" "HUH. A noise and it was louder than the other ones. I heard before."

_Object still being toss around_. "Oh there's a paper here." _Rattling of the paper_ "It's a map... Silent... Hill..."

_Bliss stopped talking and there was a loud thump and a buzzing noise.._ **Tape shut off**


End file.
